Une Nuit à Deux
by nounouillechan
Summary: OS réécrit avec beaucoup de Lemon. Venez lire !


**Disclamer** : Hélas ils ne sont pas à moi mais à Oda Eiichirô .

 **Mot de l'auteur** : Dans cet OS vous trouverez mon couple préférer de One Piece Zoro et Sanji. Toute critique constructif sera le bienvenu pour m'améliorer. Si malgré mes efforts vous trouvez encore des fautes d'orthographe je m'en excuse ! J'espère que vous passerez malgré tout un bon moment !

 **Lexique avant de commencer** :

\- Murigawa : Chapeau de paille.

\- Neko : Chat.

* * *

 **Une nuit à deux**

Tout était calme sur le Thousand Sunny, la nuit était tombée sur la mer du nouveau monde. Le ciel était clair avec quelques étoiles, la lune quant à elle était bien ronde et brillante ce soir-là aucun nuage n'était à l'horizon. Sur le Sunny l'équipage rêvait la plupart, mais deux personnes n'étaient pas encore coucher.

Vous ne me direz rien d'exceptionnel ? Mais ses deux personnes, sont deux être totalement opposés, un qui adule la gent féminine qu'il veut trouver All Blue, l'autre qui ne jure que pour être le meilleur Sabreur du Monde.

L'un des jeunes hommes, était blond aux yeux bleus, une barbichette pour le côté viril, une mèche sur le côté droit qui recouvrait son œil. Il était grand avec une taille fine, mais tout aussi musclé dans son costume noir avec une chemise blanche et une cravate noire. Il se nommait Sanji Vinsmoke cuisinier de l'équipage des Murigawa*.

Sanji était sorti pour fumer une cigarette, avant d'aller se coucher mais il se fit déranger par un autre jeune homme.

Ce jeune homme était plus grand que lui, sa carrure était plus imposante il avait les cheveux mi- longs de couleur verte peut commun avec une cicatrice à l'œil gauche. Il portait un Yukata vert, où on pouvait voir sa cicatrice faite par Mihakw, un pantalon noir avec un foulard rouge autour de sa taille ou ses trois Katana étaient disposés. Son nom était Roronoa Zoro Second du Capitaine et bretteur de l'équipage.

Zoro enlaçait avec douceur le cuisinier, il posa ses lèvres sur le cou de celui-ci, il déposa quelques baisers qui le fit frissonner.

Depuis quelque temps, Sanji et Zoro sortaient ensemble. L'équipage n'avait pas remarqué leur rapprochement, mais depuis peu Sanji c'était laisser faire par Zoro. Il avait eu dû mal faire comprendre à Sanji, qu'il était tombé amoureux de lui, pour Sanji c'était simplement une plaisanterie. Mais petit à petit il avait compris que Zoro ne se moquait pas de lui qu'il disait la vérité.

Ils continuèrent à se battre, mais parfois ils discutaient, où juste dormaient de temps en temps ensemble, dans la vigile ou l'équipage avait déclaré que c'était la pièce attitrer du bretteur.

Sur l'apparence froide et bourrue de Zoro. Si on l'observait plus attentivement on pouvait remarquer les gestes tendres qu'il avait envers Sanji. Ce qui avait surpris plus d'une fois Sanji.

Sanji lui il avait donné du fil à retordre au sabreur, pour qu'il soit en couple sous son aire, il ressemblait à un chat. Ce qu'avait gentiment affirmé Zoro, ce qui vexa Sanji qui avait boudé, mais il l'avait embrassé par surprise le baiser était chaste et doux. Après ce baiser Zoro avait pensé recevoir un coup de pied.

Mais tout le contraire se produisit, Sanji avait rougi et passer son doigt sur ses lèvres, l'œil grand ouvert sous la surprise. Zoro l'avait embrassé, mais ça ne lui avait pas suffi il voulait plus petit à petit il s'était rapproché de Zoro. Celui-ci avait reculé, il était adosser au mur ce qui fit sourire notre blond.

Sanji posa délicatement sa main sur la joue de Zoro, il s'approcha pour l'embrasser avec douceur, puis petit à petit avec plus de fougue. Zoro voulut répliquer, mais Sanji en profita pour passer sa langue, pour rejoindre sa consœur pour un ballait endiablé.

Depuis quelque temps, ils s'allumaient pour voir qui céderaient le premier. Il avait eu la fois, où Zoro buvait tranquillement son rhum, quand il buvait de travers. Devant lui Sanji, retira sa cravate de façon aguicheuse, puis il déboutonna quelques boutons de sa chemise, sous le regard gourmand de celui-ci.

Puis la fois où Zoro, faisait son entrainement il avait remarqué que le cuistot, le regardait avec les joues extrêmement rouges. Il avait fait exprès de renverser de l'eau sur son torse, il avait vu l'accroc dans la respiration de celui-ci. Il voyait qu'ils jalousaient les gouttes d'eau qui coulaient le long de son corps.

Ce soir-là les deux avaient décidé de céder l'un à l'autre. Puis petit à petit, Zoro entoura ses bras autour de la taille de celui-ci. Mais l'instant fit briser, par une brise de vent frais qui les caresser revenant de leur petite bulle. Sanji prit la main de Zoro, puis partit en direction de la vigile.

Arriver à la vigile, ils reprirent leur baiser au début tendrement puis plus violemment leur langue dansait dans un ballait sensuelle. Zoro mit sa main sur la nuque de son amant, pour mieux apprécier le baiser, ne lui laissant pas le temps de reprendre sa respiration il en voulait plus il le voulait maintenant l'entendre gémir son prénom tel une Litani.

Zoro arrêta le baiser, ce qui fit grogner Sanji qui avait les yeux embués de désir, avec un filet de salive qui coulait sur le menton, Zoro passa sa langue pour lui retirer ce qui le fit couiner d'excitation.

Suite à ce baiser passionné, le bretteur alla chercher un futon qui était rangé dans un coin de la pièce. Il le déplia il sentit des bras autour de lui, Sanji s'était rapproché avec un petit sourire. Zoro se retourna il voulut le déshabiller quand il fut poussé par celui-ci. Il était allongé sur le dos avec Sanji qui était à cheval sur lui. Il commença à se déshabiller, il retira sa cravate puis il déboutonna sa chemise d'un geste lent et sensuel.

Tout en le regardant, les yeux pétillant de désir d'envie de jouer tel un chat qu'avait pensé à ce moment-là Zoro. Ce qui le fit sourire à cette pensé, il passa ses mains sur le torse dévoilé de Sanji, il taquina ses boutons chair ce qui le fit gémir de bien-être.

Ils se déshabillèrent l'un l'autre ils gardèrent leur boxer, leurs peaux se frôlaient une sensation agréable les parcourait. Une chaleur se diffusa dans leurs corps chaque muscle ressentait cette chaleur. Zoro bascula Sanji qui se retrouvait les cuisses ouverte telle une invitation à la luxure, il avait les lèvres rougies par les baiser, les yeux remplis de désir, le souffle haletant. Zoro posa délicatement son doigt sur les lèvres de Sanji qui ouvrit celle-ci pour lécher tel un chat.

\- Sérieusement, tu te comportes vraiment comme un chat. Dit-il la voix tremblante de désir.

Sanji sourit intérieurement, à cette remarque il aimait les sensations que son amant lui prodiguait sentir les doigts glisser sur sa peau sentir cette chaleur l'envahir. Cette nouvelle sensation lui donnait chaud, sa respiration s'accélérait, sa tête se vidait de plus en plus ne pensent qu'au toucher de son amant. Zoro retira son doigt, pour l'embrasser.

\- Moa. Ronronna-t-il contre les lèvres de celui-ci léchant les lèvres de Zoro. À ce moment-là il ne put s'empêcher de jurer contre lui.

\- Putain !? Crois-moi je vais te faire miauler. Affirme-t-il tout en le regardant.

\- Si tu le montrais plutôt que de le dire. Répondit-il d'une voix aguicheuse.

Zoro passa sa langue, sur les tétons de Sanji ce qui fit échapper un gémissement a celui-ci il titilla, suçota et mordilla. Zoro adorait entendre les gémissements de plaisir et d'abandon sous ses caresses. Zoro les délaissa pour aller s'occuper du membre gorgé de son amant qui était emprisonné par le tissu il souffla dessus, l'effleura, passa son index.

\- Zoro...Gémissait-il.

Zoro, l'observa un moment les yeux remplis de désir puis il retira le boxer il passa sa langue chaude et humide sur la virilité de son amant, sous la surprise Sanji lâcha un gémissement. Sanji adorait cette sensation de cette langue si humide et si chaude sur son sexe. Il prit le membre entre ses lèvres puis commença un lent vas et viens, Sanji s'accrocha au futon il passa sa main dans la chevelure. Zoro s'arrêta, il prit un petit flacon ou il laissa un liquide transparent glisser sur ses doigts.

Il reprit la verge tout en caressant l'intimité de celui-ci, il avait remarqué que le blond était pris de spasme qu'il allait bientôt se libérer. Sanji n'avait pas remarqué que Zoro avait glissé ses trois doigts dans son intimité. Zoro arrêta tout mouvement il retira ses doigts de cet antre si chaud puis il embrassa Sanji tout en l'embrassant il recommença avec sa main un mouvement de vas-et-viens sur sa verge. Son amant se libéra dans un râle de plaisir dans la main de son amant.

Sanji avait le regard brumeux rempli de désir, haletant, reprenant peu à peu sa respiration en regardant Zoro. Il ne pensait pas qu'il prendrait un tel plaisir puis il remarqua que Zoro avait gardé son boxer.

Sanji glissa doucement sa main dans le boxer du vert à ce contact celui-ci frissonna. Il laissa Sanji caresser sa verge. Puis Sanji retira le boxer du vert entre-temps sa verge avait repris un peu de vigueur. Sanji colla leurs érection il adorait cette sensation. Son doigt caressa la cicatrice faite par Mihawk.

Zoro n'en pouvait plus il voulait le pénétrer mais il ne voulait brusquer Sanji mais quand celui-ci collèrent leur érections ensemble il ne put se retenir.

Il prit Sanji entre ses bras puis il l'allongea doucement sur le ventre puis glissa sous son ventre un coussin. Il prit un emballage ou il sortit un préservatif qui glissa sur sa verge. Il mit sa verge devant l'intimité de Sanji puis il s'enfonça doucement en se calquant sur la respiration de Sanji.

Cette intrusion dérangea Sanji, mais qui fut vite oubliée par les caresses et les baisé papillons que prodigua Zoro. Il arrêta tout mouvement pour laisser le temps à Sanji de se faire à sa présence. Après quelques minutes il recommença ses mouvements tout en changeant d'angle quand Sanji se cambra il ne put retenir un gémissement il l'avait trouvé.

\- Zoro. Gémit-il sensuellement.

Zoro sortit doucement de l'antre de Sanji qui celui-ci n'appréciant pas il voulut le retenir en se relevant il se retrouva assit sur la verge de Zoro dos à celui-ci.

\- Tss. Je voulais juste te mettre sur le dos. Soupirât-il.

\- Tu restes en moi. J'ai assez attendu Zoro. Dit-il haletant le torse luisant de sueur.

Zoro sourit à cette phrase il se retira d'un coup de Sanji il le mit sur le dos puis il se rengaina d'un coup dans l'antre de Sanji qui se cambra de nouveau. Zoro avait de nouveau trouvé le point sensible du blond. Ses mouvements, se firent plus rapides tout en touchant ce point sensible qu'il donnait tant plaisir au blond. Si on allait dans la vigie on pouvait entendre des gémissements de plaisir des « encore », « plus vite », « plus fort » résonner tel une Litani.

Zoro donna un ultime coup de rein tout en prenant la verge de son amant. Sanji se déversa sur le torse de son amant qui se déversa en lui.

Ils essayèrent de reprendre leurs souffles, ils se regardèrent Zoro se retira de son intimité il jeta le préservatif à la poubelle. Sanji étouffa un gémissement de vide quand Zoro se retira lentement de son entre si chaud. Zoro prit Sanji dans ses bras, il posa la couverture sur leur corps récupérant de leur orgasme.

Sanji lova tel un chat il s'endort contre Zoro. Quant à Zoro il caressa le dos de celui-ci et l'embrassa sa tempe avant de partir le rejoindre dans les bras de morphée.

Le lendemain tôt dans la matinée, la lumière de la lune laissa place aux rayons du soleil. Sanji ouvrait délicatement ses yeux sur le torse de Zoro. Quand il voulut bouger, il sentit une vive douleur en bas de ses reins.

Sanji voulait se venger, mais quand il le regarda dormir, il ne put s'empêcher de le trouver mignon. Il caressa délicatement la cicatrice et l'embrassa, puis une idée lui vient à l'esprit, il allait le réveiller d'une façon très joueuse. Il embrassa le torse de celui-ci, puis parti vers le bas tel un félin ou la chose tant désirer se reposait.

Il prit délicatement le sexe de Zoro et commença à le laper telle une glace il partit titiller les bourses de celui-ci qui commençait à se réveiller. Mais fut complément réveiller, quand il sentit Sanji prendre sa verge en bouche qui commençait des lents vas et viens. Zoro n'était que soupir, gémissement tellement que Sanji le dévorait avec gourmandise son sexe, qui se gorgeait de plus en plus.

Suite à ce délicieux traitement, de cette bouche si humide et cette langue si brûlante de désir. Sanji remarqua qu'il était sur le point de jouir il accéléra les vas et viens. Zoro joui dans sa bouche qui avala avec un soupir. Il allait donner tellement de plaisir, à son maître tel un bon chat qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il s'approcha de Zoro il l'embrassa profitant qu'il récupère de son orgasme.

\- Mao...merci pour ce lait chaud. Ronronna-t-il en voyant l'air surpris de Zoro qui se mit à sourire.

\- En quel honneur ce petit traitement mon petit Neko**. Demanda-t-il tout en dirigeant sa main vers l'intimité de celui-ci. Des réveille comme ça il était partant. Sanji se cambra en sentant un doigt entrer dans son intimité.

\- J'avais envie de lait. Répondit-il tout lui caressait la verge qui commençait à se gorger.

\- Est-ce que mon Neko a envie de caresse ce matin ? Lui demanda-t-il tout en lui insérant le deuxième doigt. Ce qui fit pousser un petit gémissement a celui-ci.

\- Hummm...Mao. Plus...j'en veux plus. Lui souffla-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

\- Prends ce don tu as envie mon petit Neko. Sourit-il fier de son idée comme Sanji était au-dessus de lui.

Le dit petit Neko retira les doigts de Zoro de son antre ce qui le fit gémir. Zoro prit un autre préservatif que Sanji lui prit des mains il mit le préservatif sur sa verge puis il s'empala d'un coup sec ce qui le fit couiner.

\- Mao...Zo...ro. Halète-t-il.

\- Toujours aussi serrer.

\- Pas...pas ma faute...humm. Dit-il tout en reprenant son souffle.

\- Tu es si bon mon petit Neko. Dit-il sensuellement.

Zoro caressa la verge de son blond pour lui faire oublier la douleur même s'ils avaient fait l'amour quelques heures plus tôt il était toujours aussi serré c'était un délice. Maintenant qu'il l'avait il n'allait pas le lâcher de sitôt son petit Neko.

Sanji adorait la sensation sur sa verge cette grande main qui l'empoignait il ne put contenir un ronronnement de bien-être. Puis il posa ses mains sur son torse et commença à lever ses hanches puis il les rebâtit lentement ce qui fit soupirer son amant qui arrêta le mouvement sur sa colonne de chair et les posa sur ses hanches.

Sanji essayait de retrouver ce point qui l'avait mené au septième ciel quelques heures plus tôt. Au bout de plusieurs tentatives il la trouva et se cambra tellement la sensation était enivrante.

Puis il commença à aller plus en plus vite avec l'aide de Zoro qui lui maintenait les hanches Zoro adorait la sensation que lui prodiguait Sanji.

Zoro sentait les contractions sur sa verge, Sanji allait jouir. Il retira ses mains des hanches de Sanji et posa une sur la colonne de chair de celui-ci. Sous le contact Sanji couina, Zoro l'empêchait de jouir il aversa leur position.

\- Non...Zo...ro. Sanglotait-il de douleur il avait du mal à respirer.

Sanji, avait les larmes aux yeux il essayait de retirer, cette main il voulait jouir, Zoro l'embrassa tout en continuant de le pilonner sans vergogne sur sa prostate. Il sentait les contractions de son amant et ses couinements de douleur mêler au plaisir. Il jouit mais il ne comprit pas comment.

\- Ça s'appelle la jouissance anale mon petit Neko. Dit-il en lâchant la verge de Sanji qui avait perdu un peu de sa vigueur.

\- Humm. Soupira-t-il sous le plaisir tout en se léchant les lèvres.

Après quelques derniers coups de reins, Zoro se déversa en lui. Quant à Sanji, il jouit une seconde fois il n'était que plaisir le souffle court il avait du mal à reprendre son souffle.

\- Respire calmement. Dit-il en haletant tout en lui caressant le torse.

\- Hum.

\- Désolé. Soufflait-il au creux de son oreille tout en le caressant son visage.

Sanji tourna son visage vers Zoro tout en lui caressa le visage il n'avait rien fait de mal au contraire il l'avait envoyé l'littéralement au septième ciel ce con. Il sentit Zoro se retirer de lui il jeta le préservatif puis il se blottit contre lui.

\- Et pourquoi tu es désolé ? Demandât-il en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

\- C'est juste que tu vas avoir du mal à marcher surtout que le jour vient de se lever.

\- J'ai les jambes solides ça va le faire. Répondit-il tout en l'embrassant avec tout son amour. Et si ça ne va pas tu vas t'occuper de moi.

\- Sa c'est sûr que je vais m'occuper de toi. Sourit-il.

\- Et c'est moi l'Ero-Cook ici tes pas mieux Marimo. Souffla-t-il.

\- Hum hum. Ronronna-t-il

Zoro prit le blond dans ses bras mais celui-ci se libéra et l'embrassa il fronça des sourcilles.

\- Baka comme tu l'as dit le jour se lève et Luffy ne va pas tarder à se réveiller comme le reste de l'équipage.

\- Tss. Bouda celui-ci.

\- Aller tu as dit que t'allait t'occuper de moi.

Zoro aida Sanji à se lever, Zoro s'habilla il partit ouvrir la fenêtre il rangea le futon. Pendant ce temps le bond c'était habiller avec quelques difficultés à tenir debout. Zoro n'avait pas été de mainmorte avec ses hanches. Ils partirent en direction de la salle de bain mais en passant devant le dortoir Zoro était parti chercher des vêtements propres. Ils se lavèrent tout en se câlinant puis partir en direction de la cuisine.

Zoro aida le cuisinier pour qu'il repose ses hanches avant l'arrivée de l'équipage ce qui avait fait sourire ledit cuisinier.

Zoro tout d'abord mit la table, puis prépara les boissons sous l'œil de son amant qui se révélait être doué, il posa les plats que Sanji lui passait sur la table. Après quelques heures, Zoro s'asseyait à sa place habituelle quand il entendit leur Capitaine arriver crier j'ai faim avec le reste de l'équipage.

Le reste de l'équipage furent surpris de voir que Zoro était le premier arriver. Mais ils ne purent poser la question parce que Luffy se jeta sur le petit déjeuner comme si ça faisait des semaines qu'il n'avait pas mangées. Nami mis un coup sur la tête de ce dernier pour qu'il se calme.

Après cet événement le repas se passa plutôt bien mais l'équipage fut surpris de voir la démarche de celui-ci. Chopper lui avait proposé de l'examiner mais celui-ci refusa prétextant que ce n'était rien qu'il avait mal dormi. Ce qui fit sourire Zoro parce qu'il était la raison de la démarche du cuisinier.

La vie reprit son cour avec les combats, les découvertes de nouvelles îles, de nouvelle rencontre. Zoro et Sanji continuèrent leur petit manège ils restèrent en couple. C'est bien après la découverte du One Piece que Zoro et Sanji dirent la vérité sur leurs couples. Mais l'équipage n'avait pas été surpris de la révélation ils se doutèrent que depuis bien longtemps qu'un lien existait entre eux.

 **Fin**

* * *

Nounouillechan : j'ai finis je suis fière de moi.

Sanji et Zoro finissent de lire : ...

Conscience : ça tu peux le dire double dose de Lemon.

Nounouillechan : oui ta vue ça.

Sanji : ...

Zoro : oui on a vu.

Nounouillechan : Laisser moi des Review pour savoir si sa vous a plus ?


End file.
